The Most Important Mission
by Khadaji
Summary: There is more treturous events that can cause Heero deep trouble. Perhaps a situation worse then what he faces from Oz. Can Heero get away clean with the most important mission that he has to face? Sorry to have to do this, but i need you people to gi


The Most Important Mission  
  
Note: the time frame of this takes place in between the events of some episodes of Gundem Wing. I will not tell you which ones. That you will have to figure out. These events could be taken as being consistent with the entire overall plot of the series.  
  
  
It was very late at night. That is what Heero was planning for. It was the cover of the darkness, and the lack of people walking around that he need to pull it off. Stealth was going to be of the up most importance. It was going to be a dangerous situation he was putting him self in.  
  
He watched the front door with the greatest of attention. There was still two people in there, and he had to wait for them to leave. Unlike before he could not change in, shooting. Shooting them would be a waste of ammo, and he did not have much to spare. Also taking them prisoner was not an option. They would be missed to quickly to give him the cover he needed. The situation was very difficult, and the options few. Nothing was more risky then what he needed to take care of.   
  
"Eh." He grunted, as another twenty minutes went by, and no one left yet.   
  
He really did not want to wait any longer. He also had other things to do. Including fighting his Enemies. He needed to remain in control if this mission was to be achieved. There was nothing else a soldier could do.   
  
Another person walked buy, and entered the building. Heero nearly jumped out to go run and grab him. This was going to delay him at least another two hours. He wanted to get done before sunrise. This really was going to be very difficult, more so then he originally thought.   
  
Several minutes later he was more relived. The person, who just went in, walked out with one who was already there. They carried the cargo of the one that was their first. There was a lot to carrier. The new person must have just been a friend of the other. That only left one more.   
  
More impatiently he waited till the last person left in the building finally finished. She walked out carrying her load pretty well. IT seemed light so it did not slow her speed at all as she left the area.   
  
Hero took this chance. He quickly looked around to see if there was any one watching. Then he ran fast, clearing the open rood, and entering the door of the building. Quickly he turned to bar the door to prevent anyone else from entering while he did what was needed. There was no lock he could find. It was an automatic door, and was always accessible.  
  
Quickly He tore out some wires on the electronic panel. He fettles twitted them for a few moments and managed to short out the door. It should not open now. He now could hurry and get things done.   
  
With all the haste he could muster he ran, to all the machines and inspected each one. He then searched the entire room. But he found what he needed, fortunately more then enough then he needed. Thanks to those unorganized fools.   
  
Still moving he fast Heero pulled off his shirt, and threw it to the floor. He took another look at the glass wall that separated the outside from the inside. No one was in sight. He remove his shoes, and then socks. He took out his gun and set it down separately from the rest. Finally, after one quick look, he stepped out of his stretch pants, and then even his under pants.   
  
Even still he made speed important. He rushed throwing it all into one of the machines, except for his gun. He closed it, and feed it several coins. Fifteen minutes would be good enough he thought, and set the clock. He then ended pressing the start button.   
  
His clothes began tossing and turning right in front of his eyes. Water and soap would soon be added.   
  
"Soap!" he yelled.   
  
Quickly he stopped the cycle before it went to far. He re opened the machine, and picked up what he first looked for when he came in. He threw in the right amount, and the restarted.   
  
He really screwed up. He could not be like this when he would be in battle. He could die, or fail his mission, which inevitably mean is death as well. A soldier must be able to execute all the needed action without hesitation.  
  
The cycle ended. He opened it up, and was satisfied at the cleanliness of his soaked clothes. He grabbed it all, and stuffed it into a drier. After feeding it some coins as well, he stared it, and was going to have to wait longer. It would take at least thirty minutes. But maybe even an hour.   
  
He felt a little bit colder, but the chilling temperatures he was use to. Or at least he did not complain. That is not what a soldier dose.   
  
Suddenly something caught his eye. Some people were approaching. He grabbed his gun, and quickly ran to hide behind the rows of washers and driers. Heero then became silent. Breathing lighter, and not moving. He did not want to be seen.  
  
The people started jarring on the front door. "Damn door." One of them shouted. "It won't open."  
  
Heero stood his ground in concealment. The doors made more noise as the people out there tried to get it to open. They were very determined seemingly. He turned the safety off on his gun. If the need comes he may have to use it.   
  
"Open up!" One of the guys yelled jumping and kicking the door.   
  
Heero leaned over looking over at his drying load. It was in rather pain sight of the front door. He could never get to it without being seen. Also he noticed the time left. 45 Minutes, it said.  
  
"Damn." He whispered. "What have I gotten my self in to?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Heero cringed at the sudden breeze that rushed him. He felt a strange annoying feeling all over his body, especially the parts that don't normally find them selves exposed to the direct air.   
  
The two guys walked in. "Took care of that door. Now we can get our clothes clean." One spoke out. The other replied. "I hate doing it so late, all I want is sleep."  
  
Heero backed off, more, and looked around. He saw an open closet, and ran to it, swiftly. Once inside he quietly shut the door. He did not like his position. He could not go anywhere like this, and he can't go any where with out his clothes. Damn, him self for making such a tactical error.   
  
He waited in no way patiently. His heart was racing just as if in battle. Those people out in the main room, needed to be persuaded to leave. The problem would be how to do that with out letting them know of his presents.   
  
"Man, look!" One of the new comers shouted. "Who the hell sticks their shoes in the drier."  
  
"I don't know. The other replied. "Maybe some kind of loser. Probably fell in a lake."  
  
Heero checked his gun. Full clip was in the handle. He could easily kill these to with out to much trouble. But then he would have to hide the bodies, and clean up the blood. That would simply put him back where he started. However he did have possibly another idea.  
  
He looked at what he see in the closet he trapped himself in. It was very dark, and not easy to see in, but at least it was not fully shut and a stream of light fell through the crack. He did not need to see at all though to get what he wanted. A broom, or mop. It did not matter which, as long as one was in had. Either could be a deadly weapon in the right hands.   
  
His hands gripped the long stick, and he pulled it to a ready position. It turned out to be a mop. That would work out fine. Heaver then a broom. Yes slower, but will stick with more force. If he could easily subdue those to, he then could relock the door, and finish his mission here.   
  
Slowly he pushed the door, open and looked around at the two who entered. He saw what looked like two collage boys. They sat on the bench, reading in some books, and talking about the content. Heero did not care what it was. They were his enemy.   
  
He took into a run and swung the mop with powerful force at the head of the closer guy. With a hug crash, the guy flung to the ground, and the mop stick cracked in half. The other guy jumped to his feet in surprise. Heero instantly with the part of the broken stick, he still held in hand smashed the guy also in the head, knocking him down.   
  
"Hmm!" Heero spoke to the virtually motionless bodies.   
  
After he dragged the bodies into the closet, he found that his cloths still have eighteen minutes left. He then tried to relock the door, and was quickly brought to anger. The lock was broken. Those damn college guys broke the damn lock, he though.   
  
Heero, was starting to feel far to cold for comfort. His bare body was exposed to the elements, and it was in no way warm out. He needed his close to be done. He could not wait. The drier door popped open and his control. He checked to see if they were actually drie. They were!   
  
He took them out faster. The first, he pulled on his under pants, then his spandex pants. The green shit was next. Then socks, and finally shoes. Then it hit him.   
  
"Nmm!" he spoke angrily.   
  
His shoes were still quite damp. Everything else was fine but not his shoes.   
  
"Damn," He cures again.   
  
"Hay man. When we get out of here you are going to be so sorry!" a muffed shout came from the closet.   
  
"Dam, right!" the other voice yelled.  
  
Heero simply walked up to the door, and spoke, as he swung his shoes over his shoulder. "Be lucky you are alive. I would have been in my better judgment to kill you."   
  
Heero then turned away, ignoring their scream. He walked out side, and across the street. He did not feel it necessary to run. Oz may have soldiers in town, but they would never find him. Slowly he traversed the terrain. Passing through a park. Soon he would be back were he left his Gundem.   
  
He finally got to the place. A little lake on the edge of the park. Most of his Gundem sat lying down under the water, but the cot pit was just over the surface. Not the best place to hid, but fully adequate during the night where no one is likely to come by.   
  
"Hay you!" a voice called.   
  
Heero turned and look. It was an Oz soldier. He began to approach Heero, pointing a gun. "Your one of the Gundem pilots aren't you?"  
  
"Shit!" Heero scolded. "How did they find me?"  
  
He drew his gun, and took aim. The Oz soldier fire at him. Heero, jumped out of the way desperately. He fired as he evaded. The soldier fell backward as the bullet took him. He then himself made contact with the ground, sliding roughly till he came to a stop.   
  
Quickly he jumped back to his feet, and ran to his waiting Gundem. He opened it, and got in, closing it right after. The whole suit powered up at his command, and he took off commanding his machine to reconfigure into flight mode.   
  
He did not like that Oz tracked him down. Apparently they continued to prove them selves not quite as foolish as one should hope for. He definitely needed to keep on guard and aware of hi situations at every moment.   
  
Heero, was now ready for his next mission. After all this mission was completely successful. He looked down at his work. "DAMN!" He Shrieked.  
  
A long think streak of dirt covered him from his leg to his shoulder. This dirt also was quite well ingrained onto his shit, spandex pants, shoes, and socks. If it had not been for that one Oz soldier, he could have succeeded. His mission was completely failed.   
  
"I really screwed up." He yelled as he in is flying Gundem made way to his next destination. Possibly one with a more important mission.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
